


Trick or Treat

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Castiel (Supernatural) Lives, Castiel Makes the First Move, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Dean, M/M, No Smut, Party, Post-Season/Series 12, Superheroes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean convinces everyone to dress up as superheroes for Jack's first Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

Dean stepped out from an aisle at the thrift store with a mask on. “I’m Batman!” he declared in the lowest register his voice could go. Cas rolled his eyes. 

  


“We’re supposed to be shopping for Jack and you’re...playing.”

  


Dean lifted the mask. “Of course I’m playing. It’s October! Halloween, candy. Everybody walking around in skimpy costumes…”

  


Now Cas went with his exasperated sigh. It could be patented along with Sam’s bitchface. “Halloween is for children, not for you to be leering at women expressing their sexual freedom.”

  


“But it’s Jack’s first Halloween,” Dean whined. “He’s still technically a kid. He’ll love it. We can all dress up and hit some swanky subdivision. Then use his fake I.D. to take him to a real party.”

  


“Fine. What’s the theme?”

  


“Theme?”

  


“Theme. As is the four of us should dress complementary to one another.”

  


“Super heroes obviously.” Now Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna see if they got the rest of this costume somewhere, even just the cape. I can improvise.” Away he went in search of more pieces. Cas continued to add more items to his cart for his foster son.

  


***

  


Dean managed to get together a decent Batman costume. Sam refused to be Robin despite Dean’s constant nagging. Eventually Jack agreed to it after Dean psyched him up over the festivities surrounding the holiday. Sam came up with a modernized Aquaman costume. Cas refused to tell anyone what his choice was except that it was appropriate for the theme.

  


When Halloween came, he was the last to emerge from his room. He stepped out wearing high-heeled boots with fishnet stockings, blue booty shorts, a red corset, and a long black wig. His wrists and forehead were adorned with Wonder Woman accessories.

  


Dean’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Man, he was glad he had on a codpiece. “Wow! You uh...you really got into the spirit of things, Cas.” 

  


He was a perfect Diana Prince, Just like the Linda Carter Dean grew up with. Castiel’s piercing blue eyes pulled it all together. Nph! And those thick, muscular thighs stretching the fishnets taut across them. Dean may have rerouted some of his blood supply.

  


Sam circled Cas and admired the costume. “Awesome, man. Wonder Woman kicks ass! Great choice.” He led the way to the garage so they could pile into Baby.

  


“Dean? We’re leaving,” Cas reminded him. 

  


“Wha-? Oh, yeah. Yeah.” He was still in a haze but shook his head clear so he could drive. Aquaman was  _ not _ driving the Batmobile.

  


***

  


The neighborhood they chose seemed pretty active. Sam and Cas hung back and watched Dean flash his 1000 watt smile and give the story that this was his foster son’s first time trick or treating. It seemed to work and Jack was loaded down with candy that Cas would have to ration out as the disciplinary parent.

  


They walked around for about an hour then Sam looked online for a bar with a decent party and a low cover charge. He gave Dean the directions and handed over the fake I.D. He made for Jack. He usually held onto it so the kid wouldn’t go off and get himself in trouble.

  


The music was a little too modern for Dean’s taste but there were plenty young men and women for Jack to chat it up with. He didn’t know which way the kid was swinging but hoped he had a PG 13 good time. He was given a strict three beer limit by Dean. 

  


Sam was fawned over in his six-pack revealing costume. Some guy in an Arrow costume bought him a drink and got a little handsy but Sam just smiled and let the guy flirt a little. Not his scene but why be a dick about it? 

  


But Cas...Cas garnered way more attention than Dean was comfortable with. Most of the women he overheard talking to him sounded envious of his body for pulling off the costume. Cas kept conversations light and seemed to be having a good time. It wasn’t until some douche in a padded Superman get up got into Cas’ personal space that Dean gave into his green eyes monster.

  


With all the swagger of Bruce Wayne he could muster, Dean approached them and slid his arm low around Cas’ corseted waist. “Hey, babe. You make a new friend?” He plastered on his best condescending smile and stuck out his hand. 

  


“Looks like the Justice League is about all here,” Superman said nervously with the handshake.

  


“Yep. My brother came as Aquaman, step-son is my Robin, and hubby here came as the baddest superhero in the bunch.” Dean had an internal happy dance when Superman cringed at the word, ‘hubby.’ He pretended to notice a friend’s gesture and excused himself into the crowd.

  


“Hubby?” Cas turned to him.

  


“The guy was a creep trying to get in your pants.”

  


“Isn’t that the point of wearing  _ skimpy _ costumes? According to you I’m being adequately gawked at.”

  


_ Fuck. _ “Cas...you look great in your costume. And I mean smokin’ hot. I maybe...maybe don’t want you gawked at because you’re here with me. With us.”

  


“You were acting very territorial, Dean. You told that man I am your husband.”

  


“Well, in my experience people tend to back off when there’s a significant other.” Dean’s chest tightened. “Unless you  _ wanted _ that guy to flirt with you. Then, I’m uh...sorry for cockblocking you.”

  


Castiel’s glare turned to a twisted grin. “I was about to politely excuse myself before your... _ posturing _ . I was flattered but uninterested.”

  


“Oh. I mean, it’s no big deal if you’re into guys.” Dean tried to play it off. Cas was still smiling at him.

  


“I’m not into guys, Dean. Just one man.” He flashed his beautiful baby blues at the Dark Knight.

  


Dean tried to process the line and the flirty eyes. “ _ Ohhh. _ You are…” he blushed under his mask, “you are smooth, Cas. Unless you were talking about Sam then I’ll kick both your asses.”

  


Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck. “Why would I trick you when I was looking for a treat?” Dean pulled Cas in closer.

  


“The hits just keep coming. You uh...you got the guy, Cas.” Dean tilted his head so their lips were nearly touching. Cas was slightly taller in his boots so he leaned down that last bit to meet him. 

  


They kept their kiss tame enough for the public, but there were still a couple cat calls from the crowd. One sounded like Sam. Dean whisked his black cape around Cas and ushered them to the pool table to check in on Jack. The kid was on his second beer and just hanging out.

  


“Hey! Aquaman!” Dean yelled. Three people turned around. “Sammy!” His moose of a baby brother broke free of two brunettes.

  


“Nice show, guys.” Sam teased. 

  


“Hey, uh...we’re gonna head back to the Bat Cave. You and the kid are getting a cab. And He’s on beer number two.”

  


“Seriously? You two can bang one out any time. You take Jack home and I’ll see you in the morning,” he countered. 

  


Cas stood nearly eye to eye with Sam. “I haven’t had sex in four years. I think my dry spell outweighs yours.”

  


Sam put his hands up and backed off. “Okay then. But you both owe me.”

  


“Happy Halloween, Sammy!” Dean called over his shoulder. 


End file.
